lordoultimafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Agencement+premiere+ville
L'agencement optimum d'une ville Dans le but d'optimiser la production de votre ville vous devez disposer certains bâtiment proche de certaines ressources et/ou d'autres bâtiments. "Proche de" ici signifie sur n'impote lequel des huits cases les plus proches - horizontallement, verticalement ou en diagonale. Le nombre total de bâtiment que vous pouvez posséder est limité par le niveau de votre hôtel de ville qui lui même ne peut pas être supérieur à dix. Après avoir prévu les bâtiments non productifs, vous devrez utiliser les possibilités restantes de bâtiement pour obtenir les bonnes proportions de production en bois, pierre, fer et nourriture. Votre agencement est composé de: bâtiments de production: *la hutte de bucheron *la carriètre *la mine de fer *la ferme Chaque bâtiment occupe un carré, sauf que pour une ferme les emplacements vides la jouxtant deviennent des champs. Resources (“noeuds de ressources”): *forêt (pour la hutte de bucheron) *pierre (pour la carrière) *fer (pour la mine de fer) *champs, lacs (pour la ferme) Bâtiements de traitement: *scirie (pour la hutte de bucheron) *tailleur de pierre (pour la carrière) *fonderie (pour la mine de fer) *moulin (pour la ferme) *cottages (toutes productions) Un bâtiment de production, avec un bâtiment voisin de niveau 10, obtient les augmentations suivantes. Ces facteurs se multiplient ensembles avec la production de base pour donner la production finale. *75% pour le premier bâtiment de traitement et rien pour tout bâtiment additionnel. *50% pour le premier noeud de ressources et 40% pour chaque ressource additionnelle. *50% pour le premier champ et 40% pour chaque champ additionnel (ferme). *50% pour chaque lac (ferme). *30% pour chaque cottage. Ressources et traitement donne le même bénéfice à chaque bâtiment de production voisin, il est donc bien de les disposer de façon à ce qu'ils soient partagés par le plus de bâtiment de production possibke, par exemple en plaçant un tailleur de pierre près de trois carrières. Exemple 1 : bonus simple Example 1 disposition Une carrière niveau dix (production de base de 300) avec un noeud de ressource de pierre (bonus 50%), un tailleur de pierre niveau dix (bonus 75%) et un cottage niveau dix (bonus 30%) 300 × 150% x 175% x 130% = 1024 pierres par heure Example 2: l'effet cumulatif: Exemple 2 disposition Comme pour l'exemple 1 mais avec deux noeuds de pierre en plus et deux cottages en plus (une tailleur de pierre additionnel n'aurait pas d'effet). Le bonus pour trois ressources est 50% + 40% + 40% = 130% et le bâtiment de traitement fournit un autre 75%. Trois cottage donne 30% chacun, pour un total de 90%. 300 × 230% x 175% x 190% = 2294 pierres par heure. Example 3: les fermes avec des cottages Imaginez une ferme entourée d'un moulin, d'un lac et de 6 champs (tous les bâtiments au niveau 10). Si un des +40% de champ était converti en un cottage le ferait gagner seulement un bonnus de 30%, apparement une production moindre. Cependant, à cause de la façon dont sont calculés les bonus l'augmentation du au cottage et plus importante que la diminution du champ manquant. Avec 6 champs et aucun cottage: 300 × 250% x 175% x 150% x 100% = 2756 nourriture par heure. Avec 5 champs et 1 cottage de niveau 10 (+30%): 300 × 210% x 175% x 150% x 130% = 3174 nourriture par heure. Il y a un point où la production diminue à nouveau quand on rajoute un cottage. Avec une ferme, un moulin et un lac, la production serait de : 6 champs, 0 cottage = 2756 nourriture/h, 5 champs, 1 cottage = 3174 nourriture/h 4 champ, 2 cottage = 3402 nourriture/h 3 champs, 3 cottage = 3441 nourriture/h 2 champs 4 cottage = 3292 nourriture/h 1 champ, 5 cottage = 2953 nourriture/h Donc le meilleur équilibre est trois champs et trois cottages. Les autres bâtiments 1. Les bâtiments militaires: C'est la première idée pour la ville qui vient à l'esprit du joueur débutant. En tant que tel, les bâtiments militaires ne sont pas tellement utiles. Ce qui est nécessaire c'est une tour lunaire niveau 10 pour purifier des ressources, un temple trinsique niveau 10 pour recruter un baron et une caserne pour accueillir le baron. Si vous êtes soucieux de la défense, le temple trinsique et une caserne niveau 10 aménera une troupe de 1000 hommes. N'oubliez pas de laisser de l'espace pour un baron, puisque vous avez besoin d'un baron pour construire une nouvelle ville et pour capturer les villes ennemies. 2. Les entrepôts sont des composant optionnes d'une nouvelle ville. J'en dispose généralement deux. Notez qu'ils sont placés à côté des bâtiments de traitement du bois et de la pierre (scierie, tailleur de pierre) de telle façon à augmenter les capacités de l'entrepôt. 3. Or/transport: parceque vos bâtiment de transport (ports/marchés) sont des booster pour la production d'or de vos maisons de ville, il est optimal de placer les maiisons de ville Because your transport buildings (harbors/markets) are the boosters for your gold producing townhouses, it is optimal to include townhouses là où sont les bâtiment de transport. Les construction sont légèrement différent selon que vous avez ou non un port. Pour simplifier, j'ai le même nombre de bâtiment pour chacun. 4. En définitive: dit simplement, toutes vos contruction auront besoin de bois et de pierre. Le bois et la pierre doivent être votre but principal au début. Une première ville générique J'ai commencé un noveau jeu et j'ai utilisé la disposition des ressources pour cette ville exemple. Heureusement pour le côté instructif, elle avait un mélange de chaque ressource sympathique. Première ville: pas de bâtiments Première ville : Terminée Vous verrez les règles suivantes mises en pratique: #1: La disposition générique était 3 bâtiments de production alignés juste le long de 3 noeuds de ressources, avec un bâtiment de boost de chaque côté du bâtiment de production du milieur. Disposition générique #2: J'ai disposé les bois et la pierre d'abord. La nourriture en 3ieme. Le fer à la fin. #3: Des fois des ressources se trouvent sur le l'emplacement. Des fois vous aurez besoin de supprimer un noeud pour faire la place pour la disposition générique. #4: Cottages sont ensuite disposé de chaque côté des boosters à mons qu'il y au un noeud de ressource. La solution est d'essyez de lier autant de cottage que possible avec une vitesse de constructuct d'au moins 1500% (14 cottages). Personnellement je ne voudrais pas d'une ville avec moins de 2000% (19 cottages). #5: Si vous regardez avec attention vous verrez que j'ai ajouté un bâtiment ici, ou un cottage là. Si vous voulez apprendre plus sur la conception des villes, allez vois ce fil sur le forum. Cela vous aidera à choisir un emplacement pour une ville également. Advanced City Design and Placementt